Core Narrative 6
"Expired Love" Romance/Drama(ALL IN) SYNOPSIS Zo a girl from Mars . Eventually finds a Love interest. With a Boy named Syre (from Earth). They keep in touch before they’ve parted worlds. Making a long distance relationship work. Syre does the absolute most for Zo This is the part where they kinda fall in love a little bit. It's not a very pretty or perfect love. They end up having a rocky relationship. Zo malfunctions, and her love expires for Syre. She ends up picturing herself with other people. Syre ends up not being able to handle how crazy of a girl she is. Syre finds a way to “get over her”. Syre finds out about a big procedure to Erase Her from his memory. Post procedure he ends up not fully forgetting Zo and wants to save the Love they had. PROTAGONIST Syre Blu: Is Zo’s true love. A complicated, real love. He’s a good guy, that wants to save Zo. He really wants to take care of her and have the white picket fence and everything. He knows about the other two acquaintances. He wants to prove to Zo that he is THE ONE. A “ride or die” type of love. ANTAGONIST Two acquaintances affiliated with Zo MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Aaron Pal: Is a loving, caring guy who’s afraid to take chances. Has a platonic Relationship with Zo. Nothing near physical, only mental. A deeper connection. She keeps him around as a second shoulder to cry on. He wants to know what she does, how she feels. And her decisions. He doesn’t mind that there are others. Lance Loftland: Lance is a sophisticated, selfish, knowledgeable guy. Zo likes the attraction. She enjoys having him around. Like some sort of Muse. A pause she can use when she needs it. She knows he doesn’t take her seriously. And won’t ever. But she won’t get rid of him. Syre Blu: Is Zo’s true love. A complicated, real love. He’s a good guy, that wants to save Zo. He really wants to take care of her and have the white picket fence and everything. He knows about the other two acquaintances. He wants to prove to Zo that he is THE ONE. A “ride or die” type of love. PRIMARY LOCATIONS Dystopian Mars (in the Utopian Mars) ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION (10 POINTS): * Origin Story — Historical Event: Entire new generations of human beings are being born on Mars. The first true Martian humans are growing up in a complex new world. * Origin Story — Character : Zo Born on Mars. Complex girl who has trust issues. Likes to have options to see how certain people are. Falls for anyone who shows some type of sustainability. Can’t stay in one place. She shows her true colors. * Origin Story — Organization: Zo is from a white collar “Upper Class” Family. When caos hits, her and her family turn to purity. * Character Reveal : Zo shows her persona. Her guard is up but she is very fragile. Tries to play off anything that happens to her. * Anticipated Showdown : Syre throws the truth in Zo’s face. And ends up calling it “quits” and gives a reality check on Zo. She ends up keeping her pride and not stooping down to Syre. Little did she know, Syre ends up wanting to “make it work”. The End result. They don’t get back together. * Storyworld Reveal : How bad it is on Earth, glimpses of Syres world in contrast with the Martian Utopia from. We get the perspective of a new colonist as well, dealing with missing people back home. * Other Micro-Story Reveal : Being planets apart from the one you love pays an unexpectedly intense psychological toll on humans. ' ' TARGET MARKET Women Ages 18-38 Women between these ages 18-35 stream, mini series. Women have turned to steaming. Especially young women. It’s easy to access. Why Streaming?'' It would work best streamed online on All major streaming platforms because, it benefits our viewers. Easy access on their end. And multiple ways the Mini Series can be viewed.